


A Call For Help

by Graysoneli2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Doesn't Like Komhina, But I included Hajime slightly mentioning Nagito because I like him, Hajime Has a Journal, Hajime Needs Help, Hajime doesn't care, He Vents Through It, I got this idea while listening to "HELP" by pink guy, Sad Ending, Time Loop, everyone is worried, honestly it's kind of troubling, other characters are minor, why do i love torturing my favorite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysoneli2/pseuds/Graysoneli2
Summary: The Neo World Program doesn't function as expected. Hajime is stuck in a loop, from beginning to end. With no way to change how anything goes, he's lost the will to make an effort. He's given up.I guess angst? Mainly written for shits and giggles, but it's also kind of depressing.Also, my first attempt at writing Danganronpa! There's also an update for some of my other fics at the end, in case you're here looking for answers. In case you couldn't tell, this is sort of inspired by the song "Help" by Pink Guy.
Relationships: And It's Very Minor, But Only In The Past - Relationship, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Main Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/gifts).



> Hey! Me here. This is my first attempt at writing Danganronpa. Please comment! Small writers like me hardly get any attention, and when we do, it's just vague stuff, like "this is good". I really appreciate those comments, they give me motivation, but I really wanna know what parts you enjoy, and what parts you dislike, so I can improve. That being said, please enjoy!

Hajime stutters awake, jerking in his bed, and shooting back up. He was just in the Courtroom, with everyone else. Why is he suddenly in his cottage? His head hurts, and the room spins, until he remembers..  
It hits him, like a bullet. The color drains from his face, and his eyes widen. His legs feel too weak to support his weight, so he flops down onto his bed, and wordlessly just sinks into it, like the entire weight of the worlds sins are pressing down on him.

|I wake up in the morning, sinking halfway to the bottom, there's a loud distorted screaming in my Soul.|

He feels sick. Sick to his stomach about this. He knows he shouldn't have expected anything else. He can't remember a time when it was otherwise. He suppresses the urge to vomit, before curling up into a ball and quietly sobbing, cursing whatever cruel god doomed him to this fate. The beautiful tropical island he had once found full of life and opportunity, had become dark. Monochrome. Empty. His prison.

|Everything is dark and empty, and I don't know how to fix it, so I curl up in a ball and cry in the comfort of my home.|

He peels himself off of his blankets just for a minute to get a look at himself in the mirror. He looks fucking *awful.* His hair is messier than usual, there are bags under his eyes, his eyes that were once green have lost their color and have now seem to be a tinge red, and he can think is "Why do I feel this way?" and "Why did this happen to me?" He hears the all too familiar ringing of bells, and doesn't even acknowledge the Monokuma Announcement. He wordlessly prepares to head outside and repeat his routine. He feels sick. Sick to his stomach that this is happening. But it doesn't matter. He's already died inside, hasn't he? What does it matter if he should repeat the process and suffer one more time?

|I don't know why; I feel like shit; I say I'm fine, but  
I'm  
Not  
Fine.|

He wordlessly picks up his journal and scrambles a few sentences in it. His *journal.* The only thing that kept him at least partially sane. Whatever god damned him to this fate wasn't cruel enough to erase his thoughts. His Journal always stayed in tact. It always kept whatever scratches or wear and tear it carried during the latest repeat. And for that, Hajime was thankful. He wordlessly put the Journal back on its rightful spot, and left his Cottage empty. Usually, the morning sun would've stung his eyes, and it would've taken a few seconds to adjust, and remind himself of his situation. But it never bothered him anymore. If anything, it was a delight that some things would change, even if only in the slightest. He headed into the restaurant, to hear everyone's thoughtful greetings for the four thousandth three hundred and twenty sixth time. Or was it five thousand three hundred and twenty six? He stopped counting a long time ago.  
How long had he been like this?  
How long was he stuck in this loop?  
He'd had to guess at least 10 years. But again, he stopped keeping track a long time ago. His journal was the only thing that protected him.  
He avoids everyone's concerned looks, or thoughtful words. He's heard it all before, many times. It's lost all color. All meaning. It loses its thoughtfulness when you hear it so many times. They're Demons. Shadows of the past. Demons he has to avoid. He can't handle spilling his feelings towards Nanami, only to have her be outed as the "Traitor" and executed, later on.

|I'm dying inside  
And all I see are demons  
I try to hide  
All my deepest feelings|

He wordlessly finishes his food. He doesn't enjoy it anymore. He doesn't enjoy anything but lying in the comfort of his cottage, being pathetic. His taste buds have stopped responding to him a long time ago. The food he eats make his stomach twirl. It's disgusting. He forces it down, knowing you start to hate something if you have it too much. The others would get suspicious. Nagito chanted some worthless meaningless statement about Hajime's Hope, He wordlessly stands up, and leaves the Restaurant. He can't handle their faces. He can't bare to hear their voices.  
He can't bare to see them kill each other again.

The next morning isn't very different. He sinks into his bed. He cries. He looks in the mirror. He wordlessly eats his food with the others. He goes back to his cottage, and repeats. As he's heading back to his Cottage, Nanami pokes his shoulder. As usual. He already knew exactly what she was going to say, word for word. She was concerned about him because of the nature of her AI. That's what he told himself.  
"Hey, hey." She muttered. "You seem troubled. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm just tired. This 'killing game' sh'tick has me worn out." He replies. He's memorized all of this. Word for word. Next, she's going to-  
She raises her eyebrow at him, as if she doesn't full believe him. But her pink eyes, eyes he would've considered absolutely gorgeous in the past, followed by a blush that he'd even think that about her, seem to shrink a bit, and her look of concern doesn't fade.  
"Okay, I understand, but, please don't hesitate to come for help, okay? You know where my Cottage is."  
"I sure do."  
He wordlessly turns around and walks away, without so much as a wave. He knows it's rude. He knows she doesn't deserve it. But his basic Human Decency and his manners left him long ago, as did all his other senses.

|I think there's something wrong with me,  
cuz all I see is death  
And every time I go outside I look like I've been doing Meth|

He steps into his Cottage. He wants to sleep. He always sleeps. He spends most of his time here sleeping. What else is he supposed to do? Try to prevent people from dying? Try to change something, like he did the first few loops, before it dawned on him that no matter what he did, it'd be useless in the end, because everything would just loop again, no matter the ending? He collapsed onto his bed. He just lay there. He didn't know for how long, but when he looked at his Alarm clock, it was Afternoon. He wordlessly turned over, not caring in the slightest, and fell asleep. He woke up when the Night Time Monokuma Announcement aired. His body was thoroughly well rested. It had been for years. But the bags under his eyes remained. And so did the heaviness all over his body. So it's not like it mattered. His throat felt dry. He ignores it, because he already knows what's going to happen. He goes to repeat his task such as taking a shower, which he always found a reason not to do, which left him remaining with just brushing his teeth. During the process, he starts coughing violently, his itchy throat threatening to tear him apart. He then coughs up blood into the sink before him, which was quickly washed away by the running water.  
"4.23 milliseconds late, that time." He noted to himself, every trace of emotion gone from his voice. "How boring."  
The phrase reminded him of Izuru Kamukura. That was who he really was, correct? After falling to Despair. He cursed Kamukura for existing. For getting him put in this stupid fucking program. For getting him stuck in this stupid fucking loop.

|And I sleep for 19 hours on a Thursday Afternoon  
and every now and then I cough up blood  
and I don't know what to do|

The trial was exactly the same. Junko Enoshima, all that lot. He notices Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya Togami don't turn up this time. He silently curses them, blaming the three of them for his situation. They probably didn't even notice that he was stuck. That he wasn't having his memories erased. The bastards. He wordlessly watched, un-moving, as Usami appeared, destructing the Enoshima AI. "It's coming to the end." He thinks to himself. He inhales through his nose, and exhales through his mouth. He keeps his act up a little longer, waving at Makoto when he leaves the simulation. He feels himself start to blackout.

Hajime stutters awake, jerking in his bed, and shooting back up. He was just in the Courtroom, with everyone else. Why is he suddenly in his cottage? His head hurts, and the room spins, until he remembers..


	2. Hajime's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's Journal entries as he spirals into the loops.

Loop 1

I don't know what the hell just happened; but I just woke up in my cottage, and everyone's still alive. Nobody's even mentioned a Killing Game, and I've seen Usami a few times. Was that all a dream? Or did the Neo World Program glitch up or something? I've gotta write all this down in case I forget. Strangely enough; my Journal is completely unaffected, so this can't be a dream. It still has that scrape from when I dropped it; and everything else I wrote in it. Maybe Chiaki knows what's going on. She's part of the Neo World Program; right?

Loop 2

It happened again. I've come to realize that I'm not dreaming. It hurts to watch our Group fall apart. But I've gotta push on. I can change something, right? I can change this all for the better. I can defeat Monokuma. I can warn Usami of the oncoming wave that Kamukura has implemented. Chiaki doesn't seem to understand what the hell I'm talking about. If anything; she seems to be freaking the fuck out that I'm self aware. But she seems to have forgotten everything this time, again. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. But surely; Naegi, Kirigiri, & Togami are gonna get us out of here; right? 

Loop 3

I've come to accept that I'm stuck like this for now. It's exhausting. I don't really know what else to say. For some reason; everything I write in my Journal stays intact when this whole thing repeats. I'm gonna ask Naegi if he knows what's going on; or if somehow he's got no memory of anything happening either.

Loop 4

They didn't show up. Enoshima's AI ravaged the Neo World Program; and we all died. It was the second I felt my consciousness fade that I woke up in my fucking Cottage again. I don't know what to do. All I can really do is ask them next time they come around. If all else fails; I could just ask Monokuma.

Loop 5

They know. Those fucking bastards know that we're all trapped in this endless cycle; where for some Cruel reason I'm the only one who remembers. Naegi fiercely apologized, saying that they were trying their hardest to fix it. But with the way even the stoic Kirigiri & Togami's faces were actively avoiding eye contact with me..

I don't believe them in the slightest.

Loop 6

My name is Hajime Hinata. If you're reading this; then you realize my situation. It's unbearable. I'm committing suicide. Will I wake up and the whole thing will do over again? Or will something different happen? Either way; these are my last words.  
Sincerely; to the Future Foundation; fuck all of you bastards. Especially Naegi. You assholes know we're stuck like this; and haven't done shit about it.  
Now let's get to business. If perchance, you are part of the Group, and you've broken out of the memory loss or something; then Congratulations! You're probably fucked! I don't really know what to write. All my life as an average kid, I always went over the possibilities and what I'd do, and what exactly would happen should I kill myself like I wanted so many times in my early teenage phases. But now; I've got no idea what to write. I guess I should probably write down some last messages to everyone in case they break free? I mean; I would, but I'm kind of running out of space to write. But if you're reading this, know my name. Hajime Hinata. And know that I fell in love with an AI named Chiaki Nanami. Pathetic, I know. Anyways, death's calling. Wow, that sounds way edgier that it did in my head. Hah.

Loop 7

it didn't work

Loop 8 

let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out please let me out i'm begging you i will do anything if you just let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out let me out 

*You notice several rips along the spine of the Journal; as if several pages after this one have been ripped out.*

Loop ???????????????

I'm using all of my willpower to write this right now. I can feel my mind cracking as I kick it into overdrive. How long has it been? A year? No, that's not right, Its probably been around a decade. This is the last I'm going to write. I just don't have the willpower anymore. Everything is a disappointment. I've memorized everything. Every detail. The exact nanosecond someone sneezes or takes a bite of food. Everything. It's all just overwhelming. I hope to god those fucking bastards at the Future Foundation are miserable. Actually, no, that's a lie. I stopped feeling emotion a while ago. It's all fake now. Even Hanumura's extraordinary food tastes like Cardboard you'd find at a Corner Store at 2 AM. Please know that I've lost myself a long time ago. I'm beyond saving. So please; remember who I used to be. Not who I am now. I was Hajime Hinata. I was born on January 1st; 199X. I somehow fell into Despair and became this dude Izuru Kamukura before being put in the Neo World Program that I had injected with a virus for some reason. I then fell in love with an AI named Chiaki Nanami; who fell in love with me back on the first few loops when I was still persisting. My favorite color was blue. I hated Sushi for absolutely no reason as far as I can recall. I was apart of the Hope's Peak Academy Reserve Course because I admired the school; but had nothing special about me. Please to god remember my name. Don't ever forget the one who was trapped in eternal damnation.

*The rest of the pages are empty.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so there you have it. The Main Story is concluded. I know this chapter was short; and probably didn't make your expectations. But I will very likely write other stories in this Universe in the future.  
> Also, if you write fics yourself and wish to use my concept, please, go right ahead! As long as you show me it so I can read it, of course. I know I'm a really small writer, and barely any of you read these or even give them a second glance, but it really means a lot to me if you even leave a Kudos. So whether you're a lurker, or a commenter, Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! It was really just a small idea I had, and no one has ever done this concept before, as far as I know. As I said, please leave a comment!
> 
> If you're here looking for my Ace Attorney fics, don't worry, I haven't abandoned them. I just sort of lost interest in Ace Attorney. I have several other fics waiting to be published, and others waiting to be updated, that are really good. When Writers Block stops cock blocking my Ace Attorney side, I'll start on those right away. I'm so so sorry, I've kept you guys waiting on those far too long.


End file.
